


Sincerely, Surprise!

by sarcasthics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasthics/pseuds/sarcasthics
Summary: They've been in quarantine for months and Seungcheol was always busy with works and often did overtime a lot.Even on the night before his birthday!Wonwoo has always scolded him for doing a lot of overtime.But on the night before Seungcheol's birthday, he has prepared a surprise for his dear boyfriend.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 29





	Sincerely, Surprise!

2 years have passed since Seungcheol asked his boyfriend, Jeon Wonwoo to move in with him.

Now he's a senior staff on his company and Wonwoo has finally reached senior year in college and is now struggling with his final project.

They've been in quarantine for months and Seungcheol was always busy with works and often did overtime a lot. Wonwoo always scolded him when he pulled an allnighter because he's afraid that his boyfriend might get sick. But he never listened (sometimes).

One night, at exactly August 7th, a day before Seungcheol's birthday. Seungcheol was doing overtime (again). Well in his defense, it's the beginning of the month so he had a closing report due. He didn't realize how long the time has passed until his boyfriend opened the door to their (supposed to be) gaming room, which he's using now for work. 

"I knew it," Wonwoo said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame.

"W-What?" Seungcheol, acted just like a kid who got red-handed eating sugar in secret.

"You're doing an allnighter, again. It's been 4 nights you stayed up late" Wonwoo whined as he got closer to his boyfriend who's now holding his hand and rubs it gently,

"I'm sorry babe, but it will be done in a few minutes. Okay? I'll go to bed shortly, you'll go first" Seungcheol said with the softest smile that made his dimples visible. It always melts Wonwoo's heart and in the end agree with him (at it succeeded every single time)

With a little pout, Wonwoo finally answered, "...Okay. Just don't force yourself okay?", and after he saw Seungcheol's nod he finally left him and went back to their bedroom.

Few hours has passed,

Seungcheol stretched his back and neck because man, staying in front of the pc for hours typing reports sure is tough.

"Finally… at least I can rest assured for tomorrow- WHOA!" Seungcheol was shocked when his eyes landed on the clock between his pc and Wonwoo's pc, "1 AM?? I've worked for 2 hours?? Oh my God-" 

He quickly shut down the pc, brushed his teeth and stuff, before slowly opening the door to their bedroom- afraid that his boyfriend might already drift to the Dreamland.

But things didn't go as he's expected. He was welcomed with a darkroom of course, but he's boyfriend wasn't asleep. Instead, he's holding a cake, with a lit candle on top, and he smiled before he's starting to sing,

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Seungcheolie! Happy birthday to you!" 

Seungcheol's now sitting in front of his boyfriend. He's been so busy with works he even forgot what day was it or what date was it today. He's touched that even in his busy schedule with his final project, his boyfriend still manage to surprise him with cakes and be the first person singing him 'happy birthday'

"Now make a wish! Hurry before the candles melt" Wonwoo brings the cake closer to him and Seungcheol closes his eyes as he's making a wish. A few seconds later he blows the candles and the room turned dark instantly, but as Wonwoo turns on the lamp in their nightstand he's surprised when he sees that his boyfriend's eyes already filled with tears.

"Were you that happy that you almost cry, huh?" Wonwoo wipes the tears before it even has the time to fall. 

"...I'm not crying- my eyes were just dry- and tired, from looking at the monitor all night. Yes." Seungcheol said, denying.

Wonwoo chuckles at him, and after he put the cake in their nightstand he brings a box with a ribbon on top of it,

"Jeonghan and Joshua Hyung sent this yesterday. They said it was your birthday gift" Wonwoo explained and it only made Seungcheol raising his eyebrows.

"Well that's so nice of them- they never gave me anything even at my graduation, but now they-" Seungcheol stopped midway when he saw what's inside the box.

_ A cat headband? Wait there's more- oh it's the cat paw gloves. Cute. Oh, there's another, wait isn't that- a collar? And it has a bell in it?? What the fuck they're insane! And now what's this- a cat tail! Great! Wait isn't this- THIS FREAK COUPLE I SWEAR TO GOD- _

Seungcheol was having a war inside his head as he opened the gift from the twin devils. Wonwoo was looking at him and his confused expression, that turned into embarrassed expression, that seconds later turned into a furious one. What kind of gift that his boyfriend got, he wondered.

"What did they give you?" Wonwoo slides to his side and since Seungcheol was caught off guard at that point, Wonwoo already landed his eyes on the cat headband and took it.

"A cat headband- cute!" Wonwoo said as he playfully put it on himself. It only made Seungcheol's heartbeat even faster because he rarely saw his boyfriend acting cute.

Wonwoo also found the lace collar, his eyes now turned confused, "Why did they give you this though?" He asked before landing his eyes on the postcard inside the box.

"Oh, there was a card!" He took it and read it aloud,

_ Surprise! _

_ ㅋㅋㅋㅋ _

_ We wish you the happiest 27th birthday, Choi Seungcheol! _

_ You're a big man now, so we decided to give you something to spice your night. _

_ I know you love cats. I mean- a certain cat, IYKWIM ;) _

_ Use them to your heart content, man.  _

_ You'll thank me later _

_ with ♡ _

_ JHHJ _

Wonwoo blinks his eyes in confusion, Seungcheol facepalmed himself for having freaks for best friends.

"Did they mean- this was for me to wear?" Wonwoo turned to face his boyfriend who's now hiding his burning face with his hands,

"Please forgive both of them- I swear to God I'll choke both of them the time this quarantine is over," Seungcheol said, but instead Wonwoo took the lace collar and started putting it on his neck- which brought Seungcheol to even more confusion.

"Babe, what did you-" not letting his boyfriend finishing his sentence, Wonwoo takes the cat paw gloves and wears it in both of his hands,

"I'm giving you your gift," he said- as calm as he could, and Seungcheol's eyes blink repeatedly it almost breaks, "W-What??" He probably couldn't process what his boyfriend just said.

Wonwoo pushes him to the bed and climbed on top of him- which made Seungcheol even more shocked, "Don't you want to play with me, nya?" Wonwoo said while giving a light punch to Seungcheol's chest with his gloved hand.

"Hey- Don't joke like this- we still have things to do in the morning-" Seungcheol said, but still Wonwoo didn't back off. Instead, he unbutton his pajama to show his boyfriend his collarbone and shoulder.

  
  


"Are you sure?"

  
  
  


And thus marked the night where they stayed up all night- way through the sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Choi Seungcheol!
> 
> I guess I made it in a rush, so I'm sorry if it seems hurried.  
> I hope Seungcheol spend his birthday happily with all of his dearest members
> 
> Thanks for reading it,  
> Don't forget to wish him happy birthday okay?
> 
> But anyway it's a bonus story from the AU I made on the twitter. You can check it here : https://twitter.com/sarcasthics/status/1218888150082211841?s=19
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> sarcasthics


End file.
